Yu-Gi-Oh! Blades
by BlackMoonWolf22
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DX Bleach crossover! Central Starshipping but there is Tendershipping, Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, and Bronzeshipping. Also Kenpachi Zaraki/ Retsu Unohana. What is plaguing the world this time. My summaries suck. Drug induced rape!
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: I'm going to get killed.

Yuusei: Yep.

Bakura: You haven't completed one multi-chapter fic yet! Why another one?!

Wolf: This one has been sitting in my folder for a while so I am posing it.

Zlegna: Wolf owns nothing.

Hiei: Have fun.

Normal POV:

Jaden ran as fast as he could. He had 10 minutes from when he left to be on time for the entrance exam. He was going to Zangetsu Academy. One of the best schools for zanpakto training. Jaden jumped over a fence,reaching the examination sight with  
a minute to spare. The man looked at the clock.

"Got here last minute, name?"

"Jaden Yuuki."

* * *

Yuusei glanced around, he saw the Kingsof Games, Yuugi Muto and Yami Sennen, as well as CEO of Kiaba Corp, Seto Kiaba. The door burst open to reveal a young boy with poofy brown hair.

"Sorry I'm late" he panted as though he had run a marathon. Crowler scoffed and shook his head. This kid had confidence radiating from him and hisretsu was also out of control. He was a total joke! Crowler stood up.

"I will be the one to test you." He told the boy. Jaden grinned happily.

"Ok" he put his backpack down and pulled from it a regular katana. Crowler pulled a daito bokken, which a few laughed at. "Teach, you'll need more than a practice sword to beat me."

"This is my zanpakto, for your information." Crowler growled. He swung at Jaden. Jaden flipped backwards with ease. "Rise from the ruins, Gear Golem!" Crowler's sword turned into a regularkatana. Many were curious why the teacher would release his  
shikaiso early. Crowler made a downwards sweep with his sword and a giant metal hand holding a sword appeared and made the same motion. Jaden's eyes widened as he leapt out of the way. The sword nicked his arm, he grimaced. This was going to  
be harder thanhe had originallythought.

The battle continued with Jaden trying to get closer but jumping away because Crowler had a well placed swing. Jaden panted, he would have to release his zanpakto.

"Didn't think I would have to do this but, Shidaigenso (four elements) Neos!" Jaden's retsu grew a large amount and his sword now had a golden hilt and the elements; water, fire, wind, and earth twisted to make up the blade. This caught the attentionof  
the kings of games and Kiaba.

"Whoa!" Syrus exclaimed.

"I agree,Sy" Zane agreed with his younger brother. Jaden closed his eyes and took a breath. Crowler took this opportunity to attack but right before it hit, Jaden shot into the air and floated there his eyes open. Taking a deep breath, Jaden blew  
ajet of flame at Crowler. Crowler's blue jacket caught fire as he dodged. Shrieking, he threw off the jacket.

"Need some water?" Jaden asked as he swung his sword. A stream of water hit the teacher. The teacher ended upunconscious on the ground on the other side of the room. A red headed woman walked up to Jaden as his sword returned to normal and he put  
itaway.

"Most impressive! On Dr. Crowler's behalf, you pass! With flying colors I might add." She lead all the students towards a large boat and told them that they would reach Zangetsu Island in about an hour. Jaden sat near the front of the boat and watched  
/a couple of platinum blondes pretending to be on the Titanic. He was tired, he had released his zanpakto at a point where if he hadn't ended it quickly he would have had to use his _other powers_.

"Hey, what's up?" Jaden looked to the left to see a tall boy with raven hair with golden streaks and a weird birth mark on his cheek.

"Nothing much, I'm Jaden. What's your name?" The boy sat down next to him.

"I'm Yuusei. You beating Crowler was pretty cool."

"I don't know about that." Jaden rubbed the back of his head, he was embarrassed but more than he should have been, Jaden found it quite odd.

"Don't second guess it, after you went into shikai, Crowler had no chance." Behind Yuusei was none other than the Kingsof Games.

"Yuugi's right," Yami agreed.

"I'm Yuusei"

"Thanks for the compliment Yuugi!" They heard approaching arguing and saw Seto Kiaba fighting with a blond boy.

"Not again," a white haired boy near them groaned.

"I agree, Ryou." A white haired man next to Ryou nodded at the fighting pair. "Must Joey and Kaiba always fight, Pharaoh, it's annoying."

"For once I agree, Thief" Yami responded. The insane platinum blonds glomped them.

"Marik, Malik get off will ya!" Yuugi laughed. The two let go of the six and Yuusei lookedat them.

"Why'd youglomp us as well." He asked gesturing to Jaden andhimself.

"Because your getting along with Bakura and Pharaoh. Which means your our friends!" The one with calmer hair said matter of factly.

"Will you two be friends with us?" Ryou asked.

"Sure!" Yuusei and Jaden responded in unison. They looked at each other and the others laughed. Seto and Joey came over.

"What are you laughing at?" Seto snapped.

"They spoke in unison," Marik laughed, his spiky hair poking Seto. Seto rolled his eyes while Joey chuckled.

* * *

As the minutes passed, they all bonded very well, especially Yuusei and Jaden. Syrus and Zane Truesdale walked up to the group.

"Hello," Zane greeted.

"Hello everyone," Syrus partiality hid behind his brother out of shyness. The group welcomed the newcomers happily and soon Alexis Rhodes, Zlegna, and Hiei joined them as well. They all became quick friends and although a couple arguments ensued, butthey  
were all playful fun. When they arrived at the island they were separated into dorms; Jaden, Syrus, Zlegna, Hiei, Joey, and Yuusei were in Slifer Red. Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik ended up in Ra Yellow. And Yami, Yuugi, Seto, Alexis, and Zane  
/were in Oblisk Blue.

They entered a large gymnasium in their assigned uniforms. On a large screen, a man and a woman sitting next to each other at a desk appeared.

"Hello students! I am vice-chancellor and head nurse, Retsu Unohana." The woman said happily, her braid swishing behind her as she looked at the man expectantly.

"I'm Chancellor Kenpachi Zaraki." The man rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably.

"We hope that you have a great time at the academy and that you will come for help when you need it. Dorm welcome dinners are at 7, thank you!" The video feed ended leaving the students to find their dorms on their own and as they talked about the infamousKenpachi.

size="1" noshade=""

When Jaden found that he was bunking with Syrus, Joey, and Yuusei, he was happy that he was bunking with friends, but it made keeping his secret a lot harder. When he found that Hiei and Zlegna were bunking together he raised and eyebrow. Zlegna was  
agirl and she was in a dorm room with a guy and also the only Slifer girl, Yuusei reacted the same as Jaden. When he asked Zlegna about it she shrugged.

"I 've known Hiei for most of his life, I trust him with my life." Jaden and Yuusei didn't press more than that. After they found their dorm and quickly unpacked, they quickly became board.

"Who wants to explore the campus?" Jaden asked. Yuusei agreed, Joey wanted to sleep, and Syrus wanted to visit his brother. Jaden and Yuusei walked Syrus to the Oblisk boys dorm and after Syrus was safe with his brother, they wondered the island.  
Theyfound that their dorm was in the worst repair and overall just the worst. Bakura, Yuugi, and by default Yami had joined the two on their exploration and after an hour of aimless wondering, they found a large fighting ring. "Yuusei, come  
spar withme!" Jaden challenged.

"Your on!" They jumped onto the ring, drawing their swords.

"You can't fight here!" A young man in an Oblisk blue uniform walked in, he was on the opposite side of the ring so he didn't see Yami or Yuugi.

"Why not," Yuusei asked. He had been looking forward to the spar and didn't like the looks of the Oblisk.

"This is for Oblisks only. Slifer slackers aren't allowed to spar here. I'm Chazz Princeton, you might have heard of me." Chazz boasted. At the words Slifer slackers, Yami looked ready to kill Chazz. Not only was he insulting his friends but also  
hiszanpakto.

"I have never heard of you but there was no sign and that is stupid that we can't use a sparing ring just because of what dorm we are in." Jaden protested.

"You'rethe kid who fought Crowler! Tell you what you can use it if you beat me." Chazz stepped onto the ring.

"Your on!" Yuusei put away his sword and walked up to Jaden, put his hand on Jaden's shoulder, and whispered.

"I can take him on if you want."

"I can take him, Yus." Jaden reassured.

"Okay, but be careful." Yuusei stood next to Yami as Chazz drew his sword.

"Nejire!" (Twist.) Chazz's zanpakto turned black and blue as it flowed around him in a rope like water.

"Shidaigenso Neos!" Jaden knew that this was going to be a hard battle but he wasn't going to be pushed to his limit as easily if he released shikai in thebeginning. That was the mistake he made with Crowler and he would not make it again.

"Releasing your zanpakto so soon?" Chazz smirked.

"You released yours first." Jaden pointed out. Chazz growled and his liquid sword turned into dozens of arrows that shot at Jaden. Jaden bolted upwards getting arrows twisted in the air and darted towards Jaden. Jaden zipped around  
ina zigzag the arrows going two zigzags before returning to Chazz. And so it continued for a while with Jaden zipping around and the arrows following for a little while before returning to Chazz. Jaden began to notice a pattern, the arrows  
could turna maximum of 4 times before they had to return to Chazz that left him vulnerable for a moment before the arrows could go out again. The arrows flew towards him. _1,_ Jaden counted, he zipped right. _2,_ He  
shot up. _3,_ he made

a u-turn and dived. _4,_ The arrows began to return to Chazz and Jaden pulled out of his dive and headed towards him as fast as he could. Chazz's eyes widened, Jaden had found his weak spot. Jaden pounced on Chazz and held his  
sword up tohis throat. Yami started to clap and soon the other 3 clapped as well. Jaden let his shikai fade as he walked towards his friends. He stumbled and Yuusei ran forward and caught him.

"Sorry, I guess we can't spar now huh." Jaden noted. Now that he was up close, Yuusei could see that the arrows had hitJaden multiple times and all were decently deep and bleeding pretty badly.

"We need to get him to Ryou," Bakura said. Yuugi made a tut-tut noise.

"My dear Bakura, Ryou isn't the only healer you know." He smiled. "Soten Keasun, I reject!" A kido barrier enveloped Jaden and began to heal him. His breathing became normal and Chazz came over relitivly unscathed.

"Yuugi?! Why are you healing him? He's a Slifer slacker!" Chazz demanded.

"Chazz was it? Jaden is our friend and I wish that you would stop being so discriminatory!" Yami half shouted at Chazz. The poor boy was scared out of his wits. He put away his zanpakto and ran back to the Oblisk dorm. It only took a couple more minutesbefore  
Jaden was fully healed although he was still dizzy from exhaustion and blood loss.

"Jaden, you are not walking back to the dorm!" Yuusei lightly scolded Jaden. "You need your rest, I will carry you." He scooped Jaden up bridal style.

"Put me down, I can walk." Jaden mumbled tiredly.

"No, now rest." Yuusei began to walk and the rhythmic fall of his feet put Jaden to sleep. Seeing that Jaden was asleep, Bakura smiled.

"You like him, don't ya?" Yami and Yuugi had headed back to their dorm after Jaden was finished healingand so it was only Yuusei that heard him.

"N-n-no I-I-I don't." Yuusei spluttered.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

"Why do I not believe you?"

"I'll tell you a secret of my own to get your trust if you do wish. I actually wanted help with it anyway."

"Oh? You want help?" Yuusei may not have known Bakura long but he knew he didn't ask for help very often, he was too prideful.

"I know right, the truth is, I love Ryou and I can't figure out the best way to tell him so that if he doesn't like me he won't hate me and dissolve our friendship." Yuusei smirked, it was obvious since the beginning to him that Bakura liked Ryou.  
Theywere, to his understanding,childhood buddies along with the others. "Welp, this is my stop see ya later, Yus!" Yuusei rolled his eyes at the nickname everyone had adopted for himbut nodded goodbye all the same. When he got  
to the dorm room it was empty. He set Jaden on his bedand sat next to him. Jaden had gotten bottom, Yuusei had gotten the one above and above him was Joey. Syrus had gotten the top most bunk. Yuusei sat there pondering Bakura's words." _You like him, don't ya?"_ The  
words replayed in his headover and over. He didn't like Jaden,not like that, he had felt something draw himtoward the boy but it couldn't be had only met that day. Jaden had something that made Yuusei instantly  
open up to him. It couldn't be love, could it? He shook hishead, no love at first sight was a fairytale. This couldn't be happening, he wasn't gay!

"Yuusei?" A small voice spoke from his right. Jaden slowly began to sit up, Yuusei helped him into a sitting position. "Are you ok?" Jaden asked still very sore from the earlier fight.

"I'm fine but more importantly are you? You took quite the beating." Yuusei avoided the question smoothly. Jaden thought none of it and nodded.

"Just a little sore." Jaden winced as he shifted his weight to get more comfortable.

"I'll get you some water." Yuusei walked out of the room leaving Jaden alone. A tall, lanky woman came up from behind Jaden.

"Let's see what your ' _friends'_ think of you after this." She injected a serum in his waist and he cried out, unable to fight back as his mind went into a weird haze.

As Yuusei filled a small glass with tap water, a small young woman appeared behind him. She quickly injected a shot as she whispered in his ear, "What will your soulmate think after you do this." She disappeared as Yuusei put down the glass and walkedtowards  
Jaden.

Yuusei and Jaden both felt disconnected from their bodies. An instinct that nether knew existed directed them. Yuusei ripped the blanket off of Jaden. Their breathing was heavy, labored, and the two slowly and later realized, lustful.

Yuusei pulled the black turtle neck over the other Slifer's head. Once it was off, they shared a hungry kiss. Yuusei tweaked Jaden's nipples savoring the groans the boy emitted. Both boys shouted mentally at their bodies to stop but to no avail. Theyhad  
no control over what they did.

Jaden tugged at Yuusei's shirt trying to pull it off, one eye teal, the other gold. Yuusei let Jaden pull it off. As Yuusei sucked on Jaden's nipples, Jaden played with his. Loud party noises were heard downstairs but ignored by the pair. Yuusei fumbledwith  
Jaden's belt. The boy giggled as he helped pull off the rest of his clothes. Yuusei took a moment to take in the boy's surprisingly lithe frame. Reaching over, Jaden pulled on Yuusei's belt and his pants fell to his ankles. Yuusei smirked and  
/pulled his feet out of the pants and let his underwear drop as well. Jaden ogled at the giant erection. He licked his lips and engulfed the whole thing. Yuusei moaned at the tightness of Jaden's throat massaging his erection. He licked his fingersand  
rubbed the edge of Jaden's entrance before injecting one finger. Yuusei stretched Jaden adding the second and third fingers quickly. Jaden groaned as Yuusei removed his erection out of his mouth. Feeling the fingers leave his entrance made himwhine,  
but almost right after, Yuusei's erection went in right at the hilt. Jaden whimpered a little in pain, Yuusei waited for Jaden to adjust before he began to move, almost completely exiting before ramming back in. Almost immediately he foundJaden's  
prostate.

"Aaaahhhh! Yuusei!" Jaden moaned as Yuusei hit his prostate again and again. The sound of Jaden's moans slowly pushed Yuusei over the edge.

"Jay,I'm cumming." Yuusei groaned as he released inside of Jaden. The warm liquid inside him made Jaden come as well. Yuusei gently pulled out of Jaden as they both caught their breath. The cum began to evaporate as did the effects of whatever  
drugwas injected into them. As Yuusei came to his senses he realized what he and Jaden did. His face went red as he scrambled into clothes. He knew now what the girl had meant. Jaden was his soulmate and he had hurt him. Yuusei ran out of  
the room andinto the forest, tears rolling down his face.

Jaden stumbled out of bed and put on his clothes hastily. He had to comfort Yuusei and tell him that it wasn't his fault. He also had to address the fact that his eyes had changed color. He guessed that they had both been injected with a drug that  
made

their instincts of lust take over until they had finished. Every step sent pain though his legs and back but Jaden ignored it as he ran after Yuusei.

Yuusei stopped in a large clearing some ways away from the dorm. The sounds of celebration long gone. It soon began to rain, Yuusei let the tears rollas he thought what he had done. He heard rustling behind him and he ran forward but a hand  
grabbed his shoulder andhe turned to see Jaden.

"Why did you follow me after what I did to you?" Yuusei asked very upset.

"Because I believe we were both injected with a drug that made us hunt down and mate with our soulmates earlier than we needed to." Jaden panted. "You did nothing wrong. I however need to explain what was up with my eyes." He smiled. "Can we head  
backto the dorm?"

Wolf: That was fun. See yah next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: Here is the second chapter of this monstrosity.

Normal POV: 

Yuusei ended up carrying Jaden back to the dorm again. He didn't mind very much though, he knew that Jaden was his soulmate and they agreed that they would take it slow as they felt comfortable with and would only go faster if they had to. Right now though, they were a couple. Although it was only between them.

Jaden explained that he had two spirits tied with his and as such he had two bankais. He was born with them but whenever he was upset or angry, his eyes change to a gold that doesn't reflect light. When he went into one of his bankais his eyes also changed color depending on which one he used. As they had found out tonight though, when Jaden was horny/having sex his eyes changed to one teal, one gold.

* * *

Joey and Syrus came in late from the welcome party and found Yuusei leaning against the wall on the bed with Jaden's head on his chest and his arm around the smaller boy, both were asleep. The song, My Dirty Little Secret, played over and over like a broken record player. Joey smiled at the sight and turned off the music.

"Let's leave them be and go to bed ok?" Joey whispered. Syrus nodded and quickly got ready for bed.

* * *

When Yuusei woke up, he noticed it was bright outside. He mumbled about it being too early, which was abnormal for him. He checked their schedule and found that they had an hour before their first class, regular gym.  
style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 13pt;"Today was their active day and tomorrow would be their desk work day. Yuusei sighed and poked at his roomates.  
style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 13pt;"Syrus immediately got up and helped pull Joey out of bed. Joey and Syrus pulled and tugged but Jaden wouldn't wake up or move. Yuusei left the room to get ready and as soon as the door shut, Jaden shot up and looked around frantically.  
style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 13pt;"Sniffing the air, he ran into the door Yuusei had gone though. Joey and Syrus stared after him in surprise. Seeing the strong boy scared made them wonder what had startled him.  
style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 13pt;"Yuusei had just taken off his shirt when he felt Jaden hug him from behind. 

"What's wrong, Jay?" Yuusei turned and hugged him back. 

"I couldn't feel your presence. I thought you had died." Jaden sobbed quietly. 

"I'm not dying anytime soon, ok Jay." Yuusei soothed. After a minute, Jaden stopped crying. "There, all better right?" Yuusei kissed Jaden's forehead which caused the young boy to blush. Yuusei was concerned as to why Jaden would freak out so bad considering that they got together yesterday but shrugged it off."Let's get ready, ok?" Jaden nodded and the two boys turned their backs to each other and got dressed. When they came out, which wasn't that long after, they saw Joey and Syrus still standing there.

"Sy, Joey, you two ok?" Jaden asked. The boys nodded and went to get ready themselves.

* * *

They ran out of the boys locker rooms and bearly managed to get to the baseball fields on time. Although Jaden would never admit it aloud, Yuusei looked hot in the gym uniform. It's white material the perfect accent to his sun-kissed skin. Yuusei stood next to Jaden and noticed that Jaden's stare.

"Like what you see?" He winked making Jaden turn away red-faced. He chuckled lightly, all of their friends looked at him shock. They had never heard him laugh or even chuckle really before. Jaden looked at Yuusei, to him the chuckle had sounded a bit musical.

"Yuusei, I have never heard you chuckle before or for that matter laugh." Jaden pointed out.

"Never really had really any reason to before. It's hard to make me laugh hard, I actually can't remember the last time I full blown laughed." Yuusei explained.

"I bet I can make you laugh really hard by the end of the week!" Jaden declared.

"I bet you can't." Yuusei challenged.

"If I can make you laugh by the end of the week you have to…." The rest was whispered into Yuusei's ear. Yuusei smirked.

"If you don't then you have to do it." Yuusei boopped Jaden's nose and Jaden gave a light laugh that sounded a bit like a giggle but those who knew him _thought_  
style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 13pt;"Jaden couldn't giggle, oh how they were wrong. The gym teacher whistled.

"I am Mr. Ushio Trudge, I will be your gym teacher. As a warm up run 10 laps around the field and no flash step!" He shouted. Our main group of friends ended up in the front of the pack. Jaden and Yuusei ran next to each other at an easy pace. Jaden, aftertwo laps, got an evil glint in his eyes. He picked his pace up just a bit as bait. Yuusei raised an eyebrow knowing what Jaden wanted to do.

"What do you bet, Jay?" Yuusei asked.

"Switch it for making you laugh bet and later we will decide the making you laugh bet." Jaden sped up a bit more. Yuusei rolled his eyes, nodded,and matched his pace with Jaden's. Jaden ran faster. Yuusei matched his pace easily and Jaden knew winning was going to be easy. He began to pickup his pace steadily with Yuusei matching it perfectly. At about the 8th lap Yuusei began to have a hard time keeping up.

"Yuusei, do you have trouble going this fast?" Jaden called with a grin. Yami was next Yuusei and had been trying to keep up for fun but was also having a bit of trouble keeping up.

"How can you run so fast for so longwithout breaking a sweat?!" Yami demanded.

"This isn't very fast. At best it is a mild jog. I am kind of sore so this hurts a little but it isn't that bad." Jaden shrugged, "Do want me to show you want running is?" Without waiting for an answer he bolted forward. Even the teacher had a hard time seeing him but he couldn't deny the fact that Jaden wasn't using flash step. In a matter of seconds, Jaden was finished with the 10 laps. Yawning he sighed, "I don't use flash step, I just run." He didn't seem the slightest bit tired and watched while everyone else finished running.

"Damn, I lost." Yuusei panted as he sat down next to Jaden.

"What did you bet?" Bakura asked. Malik and Marik nodded vigorously eager to know as well. Yuusei mumbled something about nosy basterds. Jaden,some how hearing this,laughed.

"Come on, Yus, tell 'em." Jaden tried stifling a laugh but failed miserably. Yuusei play glared at him but this made Jaden fall over laughing.

"Shut it, Jay. I'm not telling them, there a reason I whispered it."

"Come on, please." Jaden begged, a pleading look in his eyes. Yuusei sighed, finally caving or so they thought.

"Double or nothing, I get to choose what we do." He purposed.

"Ok, I'm game. I say that the added bet is that we host a karaoke night and who ever wins gets to choose one song that the loser does."

"Deal! We are going to have a cooking contest." Yuusei declared, "Our friends will judge." The group agreed then the teacher yelled saying that it wasn't a chatting period.

* * *

At lunch the contest was getting started at the Oblisk dorm. They were using Yuugi's kitchen as well as stuff in his fridge and cupboards. They had a two hour lunch and they decided to have the karaoke party that night at Yami's because Yami had the biggest speakers.

Yuusei won the contest. Not that it really was one, Jaden couldn't cook and it was agreed he wouldn't cook unless he was taught by a pro. He managed to burn toast.

* * *

The day was uneventful until evening came. They all gathered at Yami's dorm room and Yuusei began skimming through the songs. Then he saw one that mad him get an evilish smirk on his face. "Hey Jay, I found the perfect song!" He pointed it out the boy as he came over. Jaden groaned.  
/

"Really, your evil." He punched Yuusei's arm playfully. "I'm going to need someone to sing the guy part of it." Yuusei smiled.

"I know, I'll be singing that part because that way I can tease you about it."

"No way you aren't," Yuusei nodded. "That's mean!" Jaden huffed,Yuusei laughed,and everyone looked at them in surprise.

"Yuusei, did you laugh?" Yami asked. Yuusei nodded, not sure why they were surprised. Jaden giggled.

"Yus, they haven't heard you laugh your too serious."

"I'm too serious?" Yuusei raised an eyebrow, "If I'm too serious then why did I choose this song for you too sing?"

"Because…because." Jaden scraped his mind for an answer. "Because your mean." Yuusei chuckled at this.

"Your up as the first song of the night." Jaden grabbed a mic and stepped on the stage as Yuusei turned on the song. When it started Bakura and Zlegna busted a gut, Jaden had to sing 'Barbie Girl'.

 _*I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world._

 _Life with plastic it's fantastic*_

Then it came time for the guy part, everyone was confused when Yuusei stepped on stage until he started singing.

 _*Come on Barbie lets go party*_

The whole group laughed and laughed so hard that when the song ended they couldn't see anything though the tears of mirth. Jaden knew this as he walked off the stage with Yuusei.

"I love you, Yuusei." Jaden whispered in his ear then he kissed him on the cheek. Yuusei's face went red.

"I love you too, Jay." He mumbled, scratching the side of his face. When the others stopped their laughter and could see again, they asked why Yuusei was blushing and told them that it was nothing. Yuugi and Yami began song surfing and Yami pointed out one to his look alike. Yuugi shook his head his face a bit red. Yami whispered something in his ear and Yuugi stepped on stage and began to sing.

 _*Your skin is warm like an oven._

 _Your kisses are sugary sweet._

 _Your fingers feel like cotton when you put your arms around me._

 _I feel like I'm just missin' somethan' whenever you leave._

 _You got all the ingredients except you loving me. So respectfully._

 _I'm not a piece of cake for you to just discard while you walk away with a voicing on my heart. So I'm taking back what mine. You'll miss the slice of having that I gave to you last night.*_

Marik cackled evilly, "You did tell him you loved him when you were doing it last night did ya."

"Hey!" Yami protested, red-faced. At the word it the memory's of what they did last night popped into their heads and Jaden and Yuusei blushed. To get his mind off it, Yuusei went music hunting. When Yuugi was done, Yuusei put up a song he had found and began to sing.

 _*Let me know what that I've done wrong when I've known this all along._

 _I go around a time or two just to waste my time with you. Tell me all that you've thrown away, find out games you don't want to play. You are the only one that needs to know._

 _I'll keep you my dirty little secret don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. Hope that you can keep it, my dirty little secret.*_

Yuusei smiled as Jaden shook his head, smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Yuugi asked.

"Oh nothing, just Yuusei's sense of humor." Jaden replied.

"What do you mean, his sense of humor?" Ryou put in.

"Inside joke, just an inside joke."

 _*I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll just be another regret. I'll keep you my little secret don't tell anyone or you'll just be another regret. Hope that you can keep it my dirty little secret.*_

Yuusei winked at Jaden as he got off stage. Jaden sighed, grinning widely. Marik and Malik got up and began singing Pyromania. Jaden grabbed Yuusei's collar and pulled him in close and whispered, "Don't do stuff like that, it makes me want to kiss you." Yuusei laughed but was cut short when Jaden did kiss him. Bakura wolf whistled while Ryou and Yuugi made aww noises. Zlegna and Joey stifled giggles and Seto and Hiei chuckled lightly. Zane, Syrus, and Alexis stared dumbfounded. Marik and Malik continued singing but with more vigor. When they broke the kiss Yuusei shook his head.

"Bad Jaden, not in public." Yuusei play scolded.

"It's your fault for singing that song and being so damn sexy doing it." Jaden retorted smiling. Yami, Joey, and Bakura fell over laughing while Seto struggled to hold his own back. Yuusei chuckled.

"It's your fault for being so damn cute." Jaden rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

"Yus, you're too sexy."

"Can't help it, Jay."

"Yes, you can." They continued their bantering until Marik and Malik stopped singing, because Zane had intervened at the moment.

"You guys are a couple?" He asked.

"Yah," Jaden and Yuusei blushed as they said this.

"About damn time then." Alexis noted. "I have always thought you two were a good couple." There were murmurs of assent and Jaden smiled.

"Thanks for supporting us guys, even though we only met yesterday." Yuusei nodded in agreement, glad that they hadn't asked how they got together.

"How did you guys get together?" Yuugi asked. Spoke too soon.

"Um." Jaden wasn't sure how to answer and nether was Yuusei. They didn't think that their friends would believe that they had been injected with a serum that made them essentially rape each other. They also didn't think that they would believe the soulmate thing ether. "Um, about that." Jaden scratched the back of his head. "I don't think you would believe us if we told you."

"Try us." Seto stated. Yuusei sighed.

"Welp, we were injected with a solution that made us essentially rape our soulmates but what ended up happening is that we were soulmates. We had sex and once we came back to our senses we ended up confessing that we liked each other." There was silence for a minute.

"Why didn't you sense their spiritual pressure?" Yami asked, he seemed a bit angry.

"By my guess they were repressing it." Yuusei responded.

"Lets make note of this and be on alert. Also, Jaden did you do the other half of your bet?" Zlegna questioned.

"Damn, no I forgot to put it on." Jaden slapped his forehead.

"That means you have to wear whatever it is all day Saturday!" Zlegna declared. Jaden muttered something and Yuusei laughed.

"I wouldn't mind that."

"Of course you wouldn't." Jaden glared at Yuusei.

"What are you going to wear?" Bakura asked.

"You'll see." Yuusei snickered.

"I'm going to hide in the closet all day Saturday." Jaden muttered.

Wolf: This is a total fail.

Jaden: I like it.

Yuusei: You had to sing Barbie Girl.

Jaden: *red faced*

Bakura: *evil cackling*

Zlegna: Please review this so called, monstrosity!


End file.
